1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the technical field of navigation apparatuses for providing route guidance of movable bodies.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, navigation apparatuses for assisting traveling of movable bodies, such as vehicles, by displaying a map on a display such as a liquid crystal display panel mounted in a vehicle or the like. Such navigation apparatuses enable the setting of two or more destinations, and route search and guidance to the final destination in orders of user's preference or from the shortest to longest linear distance from the current position.
The latest navigation apparatus can also store and hold route data set prior to traveling to check the traveling route based on the stored data during traveling of a vehicle, or can store and hold the traveling history so that it can be referred to the next time the vehicle travels on the same route (for example, see Japanese Patent No. 3,019,793.
Although the above-mentioned type of navigation apparatus indicates a route from the current position to the final destination via each destination based on the entire travel time and the entire distance, it does not enable the setting of the route while indicating destinations matching user's preferences such as history information on the destinations selected according to the preferences of the user or where the user has visited before.